Alex Rider: Just an average teenage spy or is he?
by May-The-Wolf-Girl
Summary: What if there were more to Alex than meets the eye. What if there were more being in this world than just humans...


AN: I wrote this in like half an hour as a way to pass time and I just wrote anything that came to mind (free writing) might make it a real story or might not, review and tell me if you want this world expanded.

Disclaimer: I Do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider. All rights go to the author and those folks.

It was so difficult to continue pretending to be this weak normal boy. To let this disgusting man keep using me. It would take so little to break free from his hold. If I wanted I could go anywhere. My uncle had wanted a normal life for me, and that was the only reason I stayed. If it were not for his wishes I would have been gone the moment they tried something, gone back to my world.

It amused me, to begin with, how much of my world had bled in to this one. Many of the truly dangerous people I had met through the MI6 where not from this world, but from my own. Maybe that is why I considered they truly dangerous. Usually they would not harm me as I'm still considered young, and the young are protected in our world, if they had known we were from the same place, I wonder if they would have tried to help or just contacted my king. Not that it mattered, the spells that kept me hidden where too strong for anyone to notice me, unless I wanted them to.

Yassen was something else though. He had apparently known my father, as far as I know my father only entered this world at the order of the king, and not hidden at all, so did that mean Yassen knew what my father was, did he know what I was, who I was. Was that why he saved me on that roof… had he told anyone… He was from my world, but I don't know what he is. Is he like me or from one of the other kingdoms? One thing is for sure, he is strong, stronger than anyone I have ever met.

The phone woke me from my thoughts, I glanced down and saw that it was the stupid bank; they were probably going to try to convince me to do more dangerous things for them. I am sure that if I truly had been a normal boy, I would have been dead. I tried to imagine one of my classmates doing what they made me do, and it did not end well.

I considered just ignoring the call, but that had never really proven effective. "What do you want?" I said briskly into the phone.

"Ah, Mr. Rider, we would like you to come in for a meeting, we have a mission for you."

It was Crawley this time. This was new however, no trickery, no pretending.

"And if I don't want to?" I wondered what he would answer a treat to me or Jack.

"I am afraid that you have little choice, come in by your own means or ours"

Making them come get me would save me the bus fare, not that I needed the money, but it was the principle of things. If I went freely I could use as much time I wanted and annoy them with that. Annoying the MI6 was one of my only sources of amusement these times.

"Fine I will come in" I answered already planning my incredibly long route. Crawley was almost civil, no real power in his treat almost like he was playing nice. Maybe he hadn't been alone while making the call. I wonder what they want.

I heaved a sigh and rose to my feet. "Going to the bank!" I yelled to Jack. She would be leaving for America soon, if I took this mission, she probably wouldn't be here when I got back. The thought would have hurt a week ago, when she told me she was abandoning me, it had hurt so much, then again, she was only human. She said that it killed her watching me waste away, going on missions that might kill me, so she couldn't watch anymore. I think I might resent her a bit for abandoning me. She was one of the reasons I stayed, she and my uncles wishes.

She didn't respond and I left it at that, she would or she would not be there when I got back, and I would pretend to not care.

…

I managed to use almost two hours to get to the bank. Crawley had already called me 4 times. The small amusements in life. I looked up at the pretend bank and made my way inside… slowly. One of the security guards meets me and told me to follow him. That was new.

I was led up to some floor, I stopped paying attention after the second. Elevators are boring. I think it might have been the tenth floor, did this building have ten floors? Well who cares. The security guard stopped at a door. I really doubt he really is a security guard though. He knocked and waited.

Crawley opened the door. "Finally" he snapped at me. I just lifted an eyebrow. What did he expect anyway. That he calls and I run straight over, they might act like I am, but I am not their dog.

Crawley pulled me in and dismissed the guard. It was a conference room, I noted. Six people were sitting around a table, they seemed tense. I recognized Blunt, the idiot. Mrs. Jones, with her stupid mints, Crawley, Yassen, holy crap, and to other men, also from my world, they seemed important. This would be fun.

"Ah. Finally, our missing spy." Blunt said and I threw him a angry stare. "I am not and will never be a spy, and certainly not yours."

"We have a mission for you" he said ignoring me. Stupid human. I just wanted to end him and go home, not to the house, but home to my world.

"We have, for some time now, noticed weird happenings around the world." I just looked at him. Wow that was descriptive. "Supernatural happenings" he continued. Well crap. I gave no response and hoped my face was blank. I looked at Yassen and the two men from my world, their faces where also blank.

"we looked into these happenings and came to a decision. We will cooperate our criminal counterparts" he gestured to Yassen and the men. What the heck did that mean? Criminal counterparts? "And investigate. We have noticed that one club here in our own country seems tied to these supernatural happenings and you will be going there." Blunt finished and smiled creepily at me. I just stared at him like he was going insane.

Like hell I was going to spy on my own people for this stupid human. Well I could pretend to and then disappear into that world, my world. If Blunt already suspected that the supernatural was real he would probably come up with some weird theory for my dissaperance. I wouldn't really have to do at thing, just go home and his imagination would probably take over.

I kind of liked that idea. I was just 14 going on 15 anyway, young for a human, even younger for my people. They wouldn't expect me to solve this problem, they had a whole group of different supernats for that. If I were not completely wrong, Yassen and these two men, where actually a part of that group, that would explain why they were here. But did they know about me, or would this mission end very uncomfortably for me. I really didn't want to be eliminated as a human treath to my own world or get my mind wiped of all memories of my own world. Should I tell them… or not…

"this is Yassen Gregorovitch, as you know, I believe you met a couple of months ago, during that Sayle business. These other two gentlemen are Victor Wolfe and Conrad Nightingale, they have found an in to the club and you will go undercover as one of their sons. It seems the club is family friendly and is less careful in their screening when children are involved." Blunt smiled creepily at me again.

It made sense. I knew of the club he was talking about, and as none of our own would endanger children it made sense that new families entering wouldn't be screened as carefully. But Blunt seemed under the impression that the Club allowed humans. "I will leave and allow you to become acquainted with your new pretend family." Blunt stated and left the room. Stupid human.

I looked at the men, wondering what they were. We might be from the same world but none of them felt like me, well Conrad Nightingale sort of did, another type of my kind, maybe. If I were to guess, Victor Wolfe were exactly what his name suggested, some kind of wolf. But what kind, spirit, were, shifters?

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you Mr. Rider, or should I use your real name Mr. Hunter?" Mr. Nightingale said. Well it seemed they knew of me, but how much.

"I don't care" I lied. I much preferred Hunter over Rider.

The men smiled. "Your grandfather has been looking for you" Mr. Nightingale said.

"Not very well then" I said "not like I have been hiding"

"Your grandfather is unable to make the trip to this side. He cannot leave our world some spell or another is keeping him from collecting you. Or he would have done so as soon as he heard of your Uncles death." Mr. Nightingale continued. "When he heard we were coming here to clean up this mess with the humans noticing us, he asked if we could collect you for him. He feels you will be better off in our world. And we quite agree after talking to Yassen and hearing what has happened to you since your uncles' death." Mr. Nightingale shook his head a sad look on his face.

Mr. Wolfe growled "how someone could to something like this to a little one." He looked quite mad.

This explained why nobody had come for me after Ian died. I had thought they didn't want me since I was sullied with human blood from my mother, apparently not.

"MI6 will believe you are going undercover as Mr. Nightingales son." Yassen said smiling. "You will stay with us, one of us will stay with you at all times, at Moonlight" the name of the club I remembered. "Until we have taken care of the human problem. At that time we will bring you back to your grandfather."

"I don't need a babysitter" I said crossly.

All three men smiled at me, like they thought my anger was sweet.

"You, Alex Hunter, are the grandson of Harrison Hunter, King of Mistdale, and ruler of mages. You are the Heir and Prince of Mistdale. You are also a little one of only 14. You will no longer be left alone. We will guard you and care for you until you are returned to your grandfather." Mr. Wolfe growled out.

"Mr. Nightingale is a water mage, and he will help you break the chains keeping your magic under lock and key, he will also help you gain some control while you are at the club. Your grandfather explained that your magic might be out of whack after being chained for so long." Yassen said.

They were not wrong. It was not normal to lock away magic for so long. I might lose my form for a bit. Not that I minded. Being a shadow for some time might be fun.

"Do you agree to this Prince Alex, or do you want us to bring you directly to your grandfather?" Mr. Nightingale asked.

"I agree" I said

"Good. Then we will leave for moonlight at once. You have spent enough time in this human place." The men rose "is there anything you with to bring with you?"

I thought a bit. Was there anything I could not leave behind? I guess I kind of wished to bring my pictures and such. Memories of friends.

"Nothing I cannot summon to me when I have my magic." I murmured. They nodded.

"Then let us depart. This will be the last time you meet that Blunt person, or any of these humans. Anything you wish to say to them, keep in mind that they will soon be dealt with and won't remember you at all in a few weeks.

I shook my head. I was done with MI6, and humans. I wanted to hurry to moonlight, to be with people that would keep me safe, to no longer have to act like an adult, to be able to act like the 14 year old I am.


End file.
